She is Alive
by xKielaWolfx
Summary: Uhhhh hi Doc.Ock Fans... so what if Rosie wasn't dead what will she think of Otto and his arms well find out o and pees reviw
1. She's alive

A/N: hi Doc.Ock fans ï so well this took me some time to think about it takes place after the second movie so... oh yah I've been on vacation... so yah well her we go I hop you like

DIMISER: (a/n: sorry if that's spelled wrong) well is my name Stan Lee ... well it could be you don't know that but don't worry I'm not so nothing sadly belongs to me.

A/N: so now that we got that out of the way lets continuous

CHAPTER 1: She's alive

Intro: Otto Octavius was sitting at his dining room table his, Wife Rosie making dinner for him and Peter Parker. They were talking about Otto's Experiment. Rosie was bissy cooking when she herd her name come from her husbands mouth "Rosie our new friend thinks I'm going to blow up the city "he laugh at that. Rosie smiled and said to Peter "Otto has don his homework." " You can sleep soundly tonight."he said with a big smile on. Even though she trusts her Otto she was still a little nerves.

A few days latter it was Otto's big day. Before the presentation began Rosie was talking to him. "Now your shore..." "Don't worry every thing is going to be fine." He reassured her with a long kiss. She sided and smiled at him. "Ok if you say so just be careful ok I don't want to loose you ok." They kissed again. He ran his fingers throw her hair, for the last time.

...

After almost drowning Otto or "Doc.Ock" was on the looked out for somewhere to stay for the night. He stopped in an ally way to think and rest. He was still wet from being pulled out of the river and still coffin up water. The arms came around him. Father was are we supposed to stay for the night? "I have no idea." Father we can go back home...

"But the where house is..." No, Father home the home you were living before wee were born were you were with her. Otto looked at his arms with a puzzled look on. The thought of "Rosie...there well ok I guess" his arms picked him up. They walked along the roof topes and then they were home well Otto's home. He tucked his arms under his jacket and walked to the fount door. On the way there he took the for sail sine out of the ground and throw it to the near by garbage can and walked in. Every thing was just as he left it. He went to his room the bed was made, there was still some water in Rosie's cup. He sat on his and her bed and started crying his arms cam out from underneath his jacket and laid on his shoulder and lap. Father doesn't be up set we are hearing for you now you don't need to think about old memories like that. She was nothing to us. "NO ... she was the world to me and she was more impotent to me then you ever are and ever will be. So don't take about her that way ever again." He put his hed into his hands and was thinking of her and all the good times they had. Then he looked at his arms and they mad him think of the day she died and he had to stop looking at them. Father don't be up set we are not bad don't think that it was not our fault she died. It was Spider-mans fault. We need each other you now that don't think about it. He sat there and staired at a pictures of Rosie and him on vacation at the Grand Canyon. He looked ... normal no arms no killing no rubbing just a normal everyday person with a beautiful wife.

...

Many miles away at New York's hospital a women lay in a bad with band ads all-around her neck she had been in a coma for the past few days. Many people thought she was dead but a merical happened and before her death was called she started breathing. "Will she wake up Doctor?" asked a family member of Rosie Octavius, it was her Mother and she had been there sense Rosie was brought in. "well if she keeps up with ... whatever she has been doing she should be fine." In her mind Rosie was thinking of Otto, she had no Idea that he was Doc.Ock or that he killed and threatened many people and that his " smart arms "were melted on to him. All she knew was that she had second chains at life and she was going to spend every day with her beloved Otto till death really called her name. With that strong will she was abile to stay alive.

Otto had been wondering what he should do with himself. He would go out to get the news paper or just walk around he was thinking of Spider-Man also he had all sorts of reasons to hate him but for now he thought he would keep a low prow for now. He was passing by a News Stand and saw something that mad him almost bump in to a pole but he stopped just before hitting it. The paper "THE DAILY BOUGIL" was laying there and in big print it said "A MERICAL ROSIE OCTAVIUS STILL ALIVE AND WELL".

Before being pronounced dead she started breathing Doctors amassed at that and are happy to say that she will be censes in 3-4 days. More details when we have more.

Otto couldn't belief this. He quickly ran in to a near by ally and his arms ripped out of his jacket and he was off faster then he had ever told his arms to go. Father why are we going so fast we are getting tiered. "She's alive I cant believe it she is alive". He was ...happy, for the first time in a long time he was happy. "Faster ... we need to get there faster Rosie is whiting" But Father we are... " No, ... no buts or I will have to get a taxi". He said laughing. ...

Back at the Hospital..." how will we tell her that her husband is a super villain."? Asked Rosie's mom. "You didn't here Doc.Ock is dead he was killed when the where house fell on him." Rosie's mom's hands were on her mouth and she looked like she was going to cry for Rosie." Oh no Otto she'll be so upset. Meanwhile down stairs at the main lobby Otto had just walked in (no arms). "Can... you tell... me what room? Rosie Octavius is in" Otto was panting. In Room 117 on the second floor." "Thank you" he ran to the elevator, then ran right past it to the stairs." ok your turn" he said to his arms. They were up there in no time. He told his arms that it would be too much of a surprise if she saw the arms so they staid in his jacket. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the stairs then paused at Rosie's door to the sound of a man and woman talking about him. One he recognized as Rosie's Mothers voices and the other a doctor he thought. What are you waiting for Father go in she is waiting for you. We know you don't want to keep her waiting. "No I don't but they think I'm dead." Well then Father you should show them shows them that Doc.Ock is still alive. He looked at his arm that was by his leg then smiled and then opened the door.

A/N: uh...he :-D well hope you liked it there will be more in faced I think I will start righting the second chapter but only if you liked it ok so well I'm off hope you liked it ï


	2. Hun I'm home

A/N: sorry about that this is chapter 2 well this is just as good as the first one I hope well that's what I think well read and tell me what you think to keep going or just stop be onsite ok but don't be to mean ok here we go ps: I have no idea Rosie's mom's name so I picked one ok good... oh and I'm going to slow it done ok now to the story...

Chapter 2: Hun I'm home

He opened the door and walked in. The voices stopped as he turned and closed the door he heard Rosie's Mother gasp. Then he remembered he had 4 holes in the back of his jacket. He turned to face them.

"No... your dead you cant be her...

You're a villain you're..." the Doctor stopped as Doc.Ock came closer to him.

"What I'm I... I hope you weren't going to say something you will regret." One of his arms came out and snapped in the doctor's face. He jumped,

"N...n...no I was not."

"Good now how is my Rosie?"

Otto turned and saw Rosie's mom, May who looked so stunned and she was crying.

He walked over to her first she backed up as the other 3 arms came out then as a tear fell down her cheek she ran right into his arms and she started crying on his shoulder.

"No matter what you are or what you have dun you still love her enough to come out in public to see her"

"Nothing will keep me from her not even death itself I've already beaten death and it was easy"

He said then looked at May. He wiped the terse from her face then went to Rosie.

"Rosie I'm here for you when you wake up we have alto to talk about you want believe what I've been up to for the past few days well you might not like it.' He started crying.

"But I did it all for you and that... that ...Spider-man will pay for not saving you."

His arms rows when he said this but he just looked at them and they lowered and came around him and then May said to the Doctor

"They act though they are his".

But she broke off when Otto said,

"Children yes that's what they are to me and yes they talk to me they are the ones that tell me what I need to do but now I'm telling them so you don't have to worry they wont do anything unless I tell them."

He turned and then herd Rosie's voices the arms hid behind him.

" Otto... is that you..."

"Rosie I'm here every thing is going to be fine" He smiled at her and then the Doctor said

" Let me get a nurse and we will make shore she is ok and a breadth good." "Otto where have you been...I've been thinking of you." He smiled

"I've been thinking of you too my Roes."

He put his hand to her cheek and kissed her like he had never before. Back out side the room the Doctor was getting a nears.

"I need a nears...NOW!!! "All the nears ran around looking for someone that was free. Then a tall girl of 24 came running over.

"Yes you called Doctor... how my I help you??"

The Doctor tolled her of Rosie and that she was up and he need help to keep her up. The Nears nodded and they both went in side. Otto still had his arms out, so when the nears entered she gasped. The Doctor pulled her over to the side.

"Don't worry he is only hear to make shore his wife is ok... also Rosie has no idea that her husband has four metal arms welded on his back. And I don't thing that he would like it if she knew right now ok."

The nears nodded and walked over to his and her side.

"Doctor Octavius?"

He turned hiss head to look at the nerves nears (A: N wow that almost rimed... I hate to rim).

He nodded and stepped aside as the Doctor came to assist. His...assistant. Otto's arms whent slowly back into his jacket, as he walked over and stood next to May. She cringed as they slithered back in to his long green jack. In a matter of mints the doctor and nears were done checking Rosie. She was asleep, she need to be to let the medicine now in her to work.

"Uh. She will be asleep for some time so if you want to wate in the waiting room it's just down the hall. He pointed to his right.

"Thank you Doctor Bruce." She said with a small smile.

The doctors shook hands.

"Thank you so much Doctor Bruce." Otto said.

"You are very welcome Doctor Octavius," he said with a big smile.

"Please, call me Otto." Doctor Bruce nodded still smiling.

Otto and May went out to the waiting room.

...

2 hours later around 9:00 at night, Doc. Bruce came out to see them. May was asleep on Otto's shoulder. Otto was asleep on her head.

"Otto...Otto..." he nudged Otto who woke up and looked at him.

"Hi Bruce."

He smiled and looked at May on his shoulder and decided to not wake her up till Bruce told him the news.

"What's up??"

He said with a yon.

"Rosie... is fine she is up now and waiting for you."

Otto gently woke May up, she woke and Otto told her what Bruce said. They got up and walked to Rosie's room. They entered, and saw Rosie sitting up, and smiling as they came in.

"Otto... Mom" She smiled.

Otto smiled and walked over and they kissed. May smiled as they kissed.

"Are you ok sweet heart?" He asked as he kissed her again.

"I'm fine don't worry."

She looked at him lovingly. Otto turned to look at May who had put her hand on his shoulder, then heard Rosie gasp. He turned to look at her and her hand was over her mouth. Otto had realized that she had seen the four holes in his back.

"Otto... what happen to your back."

"Uh.... well... that's what I need to tell you and its going to be really shocking and you may not like it but."

May left the room to let them talk a lone. Rosie looked at him with a worried face as he looked at her eyes

...

A/N: soooo what you think I hope you liked it well chapter 3 is going to be...interesting I guess well you tell me ok ... ï


	3. The Truth

A/N: Hi hope you liked chapter 2... because this is chapter3 and it is going to be grate... I hope well the spelling is so better I think... don't worry: -D... ok so where did I stop... oh yah ok I remember... ok so hope you like it:-D(and if I didn't spell right...you don't have to tell me again I jet the point ok ï)

DISCLAMER: ok so... do I need to do this every chapter??? Ok so you get the point.

...

Otto looked into Rosie's eyes and frond.

"Otto what's going on?" Rosie had a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well... there's something I need to tell you... first, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhh... I remember you and me and we were sitting at the dinning room table talking to Peter Parker, then we were getting ready for you experiment and you put on the arms and... that's all I can remember."

Otto looked at her then at his back and then turned to let Rosie look at his back.

"Otto what happened to your back"

Otto lowered his head.

"Rosie I will understand if you will want me to leave and ... never see me again..."

"Otto..." She had a "what's going on" sound in her voice.

"Well you know my smart arms, well everything was going as planed... then... some solar flares came out of the magnetic field and it developed its one gravity fealed and it was sucking everything into it and then... Spiderman came and could have saved you but tried to stop my work and before he could...one of the solar flares hit me and..."

The arms came out of his back and he turned to look at her the arms did the same.

"It's been almost a month sense that day and I have commented countless crimes and... murders to innocent people just to stop and kill Spiderman, to get my revenge on him... and I also know who he really is... but I'll wait to tell you that one."

His arms were getting to close to Rosie and she screamed. Otto looked at them...

"Stop not to close ok"

On of the arms brushed against in a lovingly way and it looked as though it was talking to him.

"O...Otto how you?"

"I...I don't know any more but believe me when I say it was all for you..."

He went to touch her hand but she moved it away as tears fell from here blue eyes down on her had that he was trying to hole.

"Rosie... I... "

"No, Otto ... I ... I want to be alone for a little while ... I'll call you if I need you...ok"

He looked at her face and she looked away.

"I understand... I'll white for you to call..."

He got up and left.

When outside Otto looked for May or Bruce.

"Father is everything ok... you seem sad..."

"Duh I'm sad, Rosie does not approve of what we have been doing... and now that I think about I don't like it ether..."

Father why do you not approve we have been doing this for some time why do you question why we do it now?"

"I don't know just think of all we have done and it's really not right and I don't remember why we do it any more..."

"For the death of Spiderman... he tried to kill you and Rosie and tried to destroy your work father that's why we do this to shoe him we are strong and will not take any crap from him..."

Otto looked at them in the middle of the disserted hallway and then heard his name.

"Otto... Otto," it was Bruce.

"Hi Bruce I was just looking for you... I told her..."

"Oh ...you did... how did she take it?"

Otto looked at his feet.

"I really don't know she told me to ...lave and she would call me if she wanted to talk to me"

"Oh... really..."

Then there was this beep then a voice came over a loud speaker.

"Doctor Bruce please come to the front desk ASAP."

Otto looked at Bruce who smiled.

"Come on lets go see what they want."

Otto smiled back and felt like he now had a...Friend...it was a new felling... He liked it.

Down stars Otto told his arms to stay hidden in his jacket. When they got down stars it was a madhouse people coming in people coming out.

"Wow" they both said.

They both watched the madness for some time till a voice came from behind them.

"Bruce... Otto"

It was May she was talking to Rosie's brother Mat, a tall man with dark brown hair, a 7 o'clock shadow and deep blue eyes, he was wherein a green shirt that matched Otto' jacket and jeans. Otto only met him once but he really didn't like him and Mat felt the same.

"May I was looking for you..." said Otto looking at Mat with a deep feeling of discussed.

"Really ... what for...did you tell her ??" Otto nodded.

Mat looked from him to May.

"Tell who what mom?"

May looked at Mat with a frown, "Nothing important Mat sweetie... how did she take it Otto?"

"Not to good I guess she told me to leave till she called me."

"Well not to be rood but I have to go if anything happens call me ok" Bruce smiled and left.

"Mom what did he do to Rosie??"

"He..."

"I didn't do anything to her... I told her something important... and you don't need to know... Mat!"

Otto and Mat were in each other's faces, you could see the hatred in their eyes.

"Boys...boys that's enough..." but poor May was drowned out with Mat's reply.

"She is _MY_ sister and I think I have a right to know !!"

"Well if you really... really want to know... I'll shoe you..." as he said this his arms came out and snapped at Mat, he jumped as Otto smiled his evil smile.

"Happy... now that you know"

Mat looked at Otto his moth open then he closed it to answer him.

"You mean to tell me that my little sister is married to...Doc.Ock!?!?"

"Yes... she is... why you going to do something about it?"

Otto laughed when he said that.

"Oh right... you cant...' he laughed again.

Otto didn't really relies that Mat said Doc.Ock very loud and now all the busy people were looking at Otto and Mat.

"What do you mean I can't help...? I'm her older brother I look after her and talk care of her"

"Yah good job" said Otto as he laughed.

(A: N/ ok for you slow people out there what that means was...A; she is in the hospital duh!! And B: He let Rosie get married to Otto... ok everyone got that...good...)

Mat glared at Otto and since Mat was a little taller then Otto he thought that he could... I don't know jump him or something...so Mat jumped at Otto and Otto simple grabbed Matt by the ankle and held him up side down.

"Did you really think that you could hurt me... or even come close to touching me... Doc.Ock!?!"

Mat tried again to hit Otto but missed.

Oh and all toughs people there still washing them fight.

"There's no point Mat... you know you can't hurt Me!!"

Otto laughed his... evil laugh (A/N; I wish I had an evil laugh ;-( )

"You are a worthless peace of trash Otto I hope you know that."

"Wow some mean words there... I also hope you know that... I have you and I can do... whatever I want to you."

He snickered and one of the arms ripped some of... a lot of Mat's skin by him neck.

Otto saw the blood and his eyes turned ... blood red as he started to laugh at Mat's pain.

May watched helplessly as her only son was ...dieing right in front of her eyes.

"Otto...Otto stop... STOP!!!! Please your killing him!!!!"

Otto simply laughed.

"He disserves to die... slow and painfully." Otto laughed again.

Then he heard some one gasp behind him...it was..." R...Rosie"

Mat managed to say right before passing out.

"Rosie!?" Otto repeated as he dropped Mat and turned to look... it was Rosie standing there her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

"Rosie... uhhh..." Otto' eyes turned brown again and the arms went back into his jacket.

"Otto... HOW COULD YOU... HE'S MY BROTHER I ... I CANT BELIVE YOU!?!?!?!"

She ran right passed Otto out the front door (Oh and she's wherein real clothes not one of those dress things ok).

"ROSIE... NO WHAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Otto started after her but May got to him first...SMACK right in the face... you have to give her a brake I mean her only son is dieing on the floor so don't yell at her ok...

Otto stopped partly by surprise and part by shock.

"I... can't...believe... you... how could you ... I trusted you and you just blew it!!"

Otto looked at her as she started hitting him on the chest and crying.

"You were so nice... what happened to you Otto" she stopped and then went to help Mat as doctors and nurses came to see of he was still a live.

"I... don't know..." Otto said as his world came to a complete stop.

Father... can you hear us??? Father ... NO LISSON

"No I...I'm not lessoning to you any more you have destroyed my life and everyone I love... NO I'M NOT LISSONING... NOT ENEYMORE!!!!!!!!!!"

(A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH sooooooooo what you think??? Hope you liked it: -D oh and Mat... for all of the people who know me... YELLOW DUDE!!!!!! He was the first person I thought of ... and for people who don't know me long story short story... the 6th grade does to "out door ed" and we have Jr counselors and he was one for the boys but me and some friends of mine met up with him and his nickname was yellow dude and he was soooooooo funny it was grate...-D well that's yellow dude... So you know: -D ok so this is chapter 3 hope you liked it: -D


End file.
